Don't Lie
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: What if Chris had met Sherry when Rory was 2? What if they had a baby, Shaney May Hayden, when Rory was 3? What if Sherry took Shaney to Paris with her? What if Rory hadn’t seen Shaney since Rory was 12? What if when Rory was a junior at Yale? What if Sha
1. no, no, no, no babe

**Don't Lie**

Summary: What if Chris had met Sherry when Rory was 2? What if they had a baby, Shaney May Hayden, when Rory was 3? What if Sherry took Shaney to Paris with her? What if Rory hadn't seen Shaney since Rory was 12? What if when Rory was a junior at Yale? What if Shaney was starting Yale? What if Shaney's boyfriend was a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy…? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I owned Gilmore Girls tonight (not meant to sound dirty)…Nope! Still don't own them!

A/N: Hya People! New Fic! Yay! Please tell me what yah think!

Love yah!

**TYA**

Shaney's PoV

I can't believe I'm at Yale! I've ALWAYS wanted to go to school in America! Away from my mom! I've never liked my mom. I've always wanted to live with my dad, but my mom never even let me visit him! I haven't seen him, my sister, or who I wish were my mom, her mom, since I was 9. And here I am! At Yale, In New Haven! The best part was that my boyfriend was starting here also, sure he was starting at a junior, but he was still going to be there!

"Maggie! Has any one ever told you an option was leaving some of your CD's at home?" I turned my head when my boyfriend called me by my nickname. Maggie was short for Mary Magdalene, which means he thought I was slutty. It wasn't meant to be mean, It was just the first time he saw me, I was outgoing, and dressed a little slutty. I was doing it to make my mom mad, which I greatly succeeded at, the name just stuck.

"Umm…No. Have you not met me? Tristan, if I left some of the CD's at home, the other's would get lonely." I answered. He just smirked and continued bringing my stuff in. I could just sense Yale was going to be fun.

Logan PoV

I was walking to the pub with Colin and Finn, where I was meeting Rory. All of the sudden, this girl with dark blonde hair, and blue eye's that kind of reminded me of Rory crashes into me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you! Well, that's kind of obvious, most people don't bump into other people on purpose, unless they're trying to hook up with them. Which I'm OBVIOSLY not. Not that you're not hookup worthy or…Hi, I'm Shaney." The girl says in one breath.

"Hi I'm Logan. These are my friends, Colin and Finn." I said pointing to the guys.

"Hi Logan, Colin, Finn. Do you guys happen to know where the pub is?" the girl asked smiling.

"Love, the pub is right there and if you'd like, I'd be happy to escort you there." Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Exotic. Me like. However I'm going to wait up for my boyfriend, then head over there. So thank you, but no thanks." Shaney said, then walked away.

That girl reminded me of someone, I don't know who or how, but she did. I knew things were going to be different from now on.

Rory's PoV

Me and the guys were walking out of the pub when suddenly I, Logan, and the two people across from us stopped. We went something like this:

Shaney: Rory?

Me: Shaney?

Logan: Tristan.

Me: Tristan?

Tristan: Mary, Logan.

We were silent for a minute, then Shaney and I started jumping up and down and screaming.

Shaney: I missed you SO much!

Me: Me too! I never thought I'd see you again.

Shaney: Me either

The guys just stared at us confused, just then Shaney's cell phone went off. She put it on speaker phone, and their conversation went something like this:

Shaney: Hayden House of Whores, Shaney speaking.

Dad: Hey Shane.

Shaney: Hey dad! Rory's right next to me

Dad: Rory? Hey Rory!

Me: Hi Dad

Shaney: How come you didn't tell me Rory went to Yale?

Dad: I forgot.

Shaney: Yeah right, I'm coming over tomorrow, see yah then.

Dad: bye Shaney, Bye Rory

Us: Bye dad.

Shaney hung up the phone and the guys stared at us, yep, interesting year.


	2. no, no, no, no don't lie

**Don't Lie**

Summary: What if Chris had met Sherry when Rory was 2? What if they had a baby, Shaney May Hayden, when Rory was 3? What if Sherry took Shaney to Paris with her? What if Rory hadn't seen Shaney since Rory was 12? What if when Rory was a junior at Yale? What if Shaney was starting Yale? What if Shaney's boyfriend was a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy…? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: On occasion, I like to pretend I own Tristan Dugrey, but I am a little (Kay, a lot) delusional…Oh, I guess I don't own him, or Gilmore Girls, man!

A/N: Hya people! Thanks for those who reviewed! The beginning might be a little confusing. Kay read and review.

Love yah all

TYA Any One's PoV 

Tristan: Okay…Mary and Maggie are sisters, ha, that's ironic.

Logan: Yep, I'm confused

Finn: Mate, you and Logan are cousins? And loves, you are sisters? I guess who you're attracted to runs through your veins.

Rory: Logan and Tristan are cousins

Logan: Yeah, Ace.

Tristan: Whose Ace?

Logan Points to Rory

Tristan: Mary's Ace?

Logan: Who's Mary?

Tristan points to Rory

Logan: Ace's Mary?

Shaney: I'm feeling neglected

Tristan: Aww, Maggie, I'm sorry.

Shaney: It's okay, wait, how do you know Rory?  
Rory: What's Maggie stand for?

Tristan: Mary Magdalene.

Rory: Shaney, you do realize that means slutty, right?

Shaney: Yes Rory. When Tristan first met me, I was at a social engagement, and purposely dressed like a whore trying to make mom mad, which I greatly succeeded at.

Rory: Oh, did you get pictures of her face?

Shaney: I did, but she deleted them.

Rory: That sucks

Shaney: I know…How do you know Tristan?

Tristan: Mary and I used to go to Chilton together

Rory: Did you know, after you left, Paris had to play Romeo

Tristan: You had to kiss Paris?

Rory: Yes, and if I were you, I'd stay away from her, she's still plotting revenge.

Tristan: Paris is here?

Rory: Yeah, she's my roommate.

Tristan: Wow. Who'da thunk?

Shaney: Who's Paris?

Rory: my best friend, worst enemy, biggest competition, and roommate.

Shaney: Oh! Fun! I want to meet her!

Tristan: Oh! Me to! I want to see Paris!

Rory: Kay! But not right now, her and Doyle are probably going at it…AGAIN!

Tristan: Eww! Paris is having sex? Paris wasn't supposed to EVER have sex, she's…Paris.

Rory: I'm guessing you didn't see Paris's freak out on C-Span.

Shaney: What?

Rory: Paris and I had to present a speech together live on C-Span. The night before Paris tells me that she slept with Jamie, and was trying to get me to debate with her about weather it was a good decision. Classic Paris behavior. So any way, she shows up late, not saying anything. In the middle of my part of the speech she starts freaking out. She didn't get into Harvard. So she blames the not getting into Harvard on the having sex. And the whole thing ended with a, "Pack your chastity belt Gilmore, you're going to Harvard!

Shaney and Tristan broke out in laughter.

Tristan: Paris didn't get into Harvard? Wow! Hey! Why are you at Yale? Weren't you Harvard bound?

Rory: Oh yeah, I got into Harvard, but my Pro/Con list said I had to go to Yale, so, I'm at Yale. Plus, I look much better in blue then red.

Shaney: Red has never been your color.

Rory: I know. Plus Yale is closer to home.

Logan: Okay…I'm lost.

Finn: Thank god. Mate, I thought it was just me.

Collin: aren't Robert, Steph, and Seth meeting us at our dorm for our poker game.

Logan: Oh Shit! Ace, we have a poker game.

Rory pouts

Logan: Tristan, Shaney, you can come too.

Shaney smirks

Tristan: NO! Trust me, you do not want Shaney to play poker with you, unless you have A LOT of cash.

Logan: just because she beat you doesn't mean she'll beat me.

Shaney: Is that a challenge?

Rory: I believe it is.

Shaney to Logan: You're going down!

AT LOGAN'S DORM

Robert: what the hell took you guys so long? Who's that?

Logan: This is Tristan, my cousin, and his girlfriend Shaney, Rory's sister.

Steph: Rory has a sister?

Shaney: Do you have to say 'his girlfriend, Shaney'? It makes me sound like I'm his property.

Tristan: Oh this one's going to be good.

Shaney: I am not his property. If any thing it's the other way around.

Rory: RANT, Shaney, RANT!

Shaney: I like to have a little room to play. If Joshua Jackson walks through the door, I should have the right to say, "Take me now Joshua". I am not HIS girlfriend Shaney. I am Shaney, the girl who happens to be seeing him.

Finn: My god, she rants like Rory to.

Seth: Joshua Jackson?

Shaney: Pacey's hot.

Steph: Hear, hear.

Collin shoots Steph a look.

Steph: what? It's true.

Rory: any way, Tristan-

Tristan: yeah Mary.

Rory ignores him

Rory,Shaney, this is Steph, Robert, and Seth.

Shaney: Hi, hi, and hi! Now, let's play poker!

Seth: You play?

Shaney looked at him like he was on crack

Tristan: Maggie probably plays better than all of you put together.

Robert: Really? I vote we raise the stakes.

Collin: To what?

Robert: strip poker

Shaney smiled mischievously

Shaney: Game on.


	3. Watcha Gonna Do

**Don't Lie**

Summary: What if Chris had met Sherry when Rory was 2? What if they had a baby, Shaney May Hayden, when Rory was 3? What if Sherry took Shaney to Paris with her? What if Rory hadn't seen Shaney since Rory was 12? What if when Rory was a junior at Yale? What if Shaney was starting Yale? What if Shaney's boyfriend was a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy…? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, you'd be seeing my work on TV, not on an Internet site.

P.S. I don't own Black Eyed Pea's song ethier.

A/N: Thanks to all my reivewers! Incase you were wondering, the title 'Don't Lie' is from the Black Eyed Peas song, 'Don't Lie' and my chapter titles are the lyrics!

Love you All!

**_TYA _**

Shaney's PoV

Ha ha, what a loser that Robert, challenging ME to strip poker, in the hopes of seeing me naked. In the end, HE will be nude for all those to see, I think. So I said yes.

Seth: Let's go over the rules

I make a face. I don't like rules.

Steph: Okay lets.

Collin: Okay, Who ever has the highest hand gets to pick some one to remove their clothing garment. The person with the lowest hand also has to remove something. Now how are we playing?

Me: Five-card draw.

I said before any one else had a chance.

Logan: Five-card draw it is, is everyone playing?

I nodded like crazy. The rest of the guys said things along the line of, 'yes, yah, uh huh, and you know it'. Steph and Rory slowly nodded their heads, thinking they would be losing the most clothes. I took a chair, turned it backwards, sat in it, and sent a 'Maggie' look to Logan, Finn, Collin, Robert, and Seth, and a 'lets get 'em down' look to Tristan and the girls. It's gonna get interesting.

2 HOURS LATER

Everyone's PoV

This is how every one looked.

Shaney: Socks, Jeans, Sports Bra, and backward baseball cap.

Rory: Bra and shorts.

Steph: tank top and g-string.

Logan: Wife Beater and Boxers

Finn: Pink tighty wighty's and socks.

Collin: tie and boxers.

Seth: Jean shorts.

Tristan: Boxers.

Robert: Well, let's just say Shaney was right, NOTHING!

Rory looked around and started blushing when she saw Tristan, Robert, and Logan.

Steph started winking at Collin, Finn and Seth.

Finn was propositioning EVERYONE.

Collin was trying not to lose it when Steph started winking at Seth.

Logan was smirking at Rory's blush.

Robert was trying to cover certain exposed 'things'.

Tristan was showing off and laughing at Finn, Steph, Rory, Collin, and Robert.

And Shaney was taking it all in, very pleased with her self. Then she started flirting with Finn, which made Tristan mad, which made Steph do it to, which made Collin steaming, which made Finn proud.

Meanwhile, Rory winked at Robert, which made Logan mad, which made him start a fight with Rory, which just made Rory get up and sit with Tristan, which made Logan punch Robert, which ended in Robert running to his dorm, NAKED!

Seth noticed something was wrong with Rory, Tristan, Collin, and Logan, and decided it was time for a different game.

Seth: I think it's time for a change of game?

Not taking his eye's off of Shaney, Tristan: What game?

Seth: Spin the bottle.

Finn: I'M IN!

Steph: Sounds fun!

After Collin hears Steph agree: me too, I guess.

Shaney: fun, Fun, FUN!

Tristan, not really wanting Shaney to kiss Finn, Collin, or Seth: Me too.

Rory: I think so!

Logan: Fine, I guess.

Finn: Great, I'll start!

Finn spins the bottle and it lands on Rory. They kiss while Logan looks like he's gonna puke.

Rory: My turn!

Rory spins and it lands on Shaney, Tristan no longer looks mad, but interested. They kiss for about 5 seconds.

Shaney: (to Rory) you kiss good. (to Logan) You are lucky. OH it's my turn! Yay!

The game goes on, and every body seems to have forgotten their problems. Close to the end, when it was Tristan's turn, the only people who didn't kiss was Seth and Finn, Collin and Shaney, and Tristan and Rory. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Would they have gotten old feelings back? Well, just now, Tristan spun, and it landed on, none other than Rory Gilmore.

A/N: I'm having a hard time deciding whose gonna end up with whom. It's either Tristan or Logan for Rory, but it could be ANYONE for Shaney, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
